Due to rapid development in the electronic technology, an LCD device is preferred when compared to a conventional CRT type TV set. The LCD device is in great demand at the market due to its lightweight, thin thickness, small volume and low power consumption. For a desktop computer (personal computer), an LCD device becomes an indispensable part since it serves as a display panel.
Generally, a pivot or rotatable mechanism is employed and designed in the aforementioned desktop computer in order to dispose the LCD device at a desired angle with respect to a support stand to facilitate the user viewing of the LCD device. The desired angle of the LCD device can be adjusted with respect to the support stand according to an individual need. The conventional rotatable mechanism usually includes a holding base and a rotatable frame mounted rotatably on the holding base. The LCD device is mounted securely on the rotatable frame so that the assembly thereof is rotatable relative to the holding base so as to dispose the LCD device at the desired angle.
It is noted that in the aforesaid rotatable mechanism, several friction discs are sandwiched frictionally between the holding base and the rotatable frame in order to provide a friction force that keeps the rotatable frame at the desired angle with respect to the holding base once the rotatable frame is rotated manually to the desired angle. Frequent turning of the rotatable frame relative to the holding base may result in wearing of the friction discs, hence wobbling of the LCD device. In addition, frequent turning of the rotatable frame can also result in heat that cannot be dissipated effectively. The conventional rotatable mechanism therefore fails to keep the LCD device at the desired angle due to wearing of the friction discs, and tends to dysfunction of the conventional rotatable mechanism.